Danny Trejo
Danny Trejo (1944 - ) Ex-convict turned actor Deaths in Movies *''Death Wish IV: The Crackdown'' (1987) [Art Sanella]: Killed in an explosion, along with several other gangsters, after Charles Bronson hides a bomb in a wine bottle. (Thanks to Robert and Michael) *''The Hidden ''(1987) [Prisoner]: Shot in his jail cell by the possessed Clarence Felder. *''Desperado'' (1995) [Navajas]: Shot several times in the chest by Joaquim de Almeida's thugs, who had mistaken him for Antonio Banderas. His body is shown again when the thugs bring him to Joaquim's estate. (Thanks to DeMan) *''Heat ''(1995) [Trejo]: Shot to death as a mercy killing by Robert De Niro, after Danny had been savagely beaten by Kevin Gage. (Thanks to Robert and Michael) *''From Dusk Till Dawn'' (1996) [Razor Charlie]: Stabbed in the chest with a wooden pool cue by Tom Savini; his body melts into nothingness as he dies. (Thanks to DeMan) *''Anaconda'' (1997) '[''Poacher]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head, rather than be killed by the giant anaconda. (Thanks to DeMan) *Con Air ''(1997) '[Johnny 'Johnny-23' Baca]: Arm ripped off when the plane crashes while he's handcuffed to an overhead fixture; His body is shown afterwards when some paramedics take him away (and his arm stays where it was). (Thanks to Deman) *''Point Blank'' (1998) '[''Wallace]: Stabbed in the stomach at the end of a fight with Mickey Rourke. *The Replacement Killers' '(1998)' [''Collins]: Shot in the back in the head by Chow Yun-Fat during a shoot out. We only see Chow firing. *''Six Days Seven Nights (1998)'' [Pierce]: Killed in an explosion along with Cliff Curtis, Temuera Morrison and the rest of the pirates when the shell they fire falls back onto their boat (it's not clear if they died or not). *''Inferno'' (Desert Heat) (1999) [Johnny Six Toes]: Fatally tortured by Jeff Kober and Jeff's cohorts; He dies afterwards while talking to Jean-Claude Van Damme. (He later appears as a spirit to Jean-Claude and Gabrielle Fitzpatrick). (Thanks to ND) *''Reindeer Games'' (Deception) (2000) [Jumpy]: Shot to death by Dennis Farina in the big shoot-out at the casino. (Thanks to Michael) *''The Salton Sea (2002) ''[Little Bill]: Tortured to death by Josh Todd using a badger to maul his groin (as punishment for stealing). His death is heard off camera as Vincent D'Onofrio and Val Kilmer listen upstairs. *''xXx'' (2002) '[''El Jefe]: Killed in an explosion when an attack helicopter blows up his SUV while trying to escape. *Once Upon a Time in Mexico (2003)' ''Cucuy: Garroted by Mickey Rourke while Danny is Talking to Willem Dafoe in Willem's headquarters. (Thanks to DeMan) *''Halloween'' (2007) [Ismael Cruz]: Hit on the head with a television set by Tyler Mane, after Tyler throws him against the walls and repeatedly dunks his head in a sink. (Thanks to Cody, Andrew and Eric) *''The Line'' (La Linea) (2009) [Mario]: Shot repeatedly in the stomach and chest (along with his cohorts) during a shootout with Ray Liotta. *''Predators ''(2010) [Cuchillo]: Slashed to death by Predators; his body is shown afterwards propped up and with a voice simulator calling for help to make it look as though he's still alive, as a trap for the other prisoners. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''Gun (2010): ' Shot to death by Val Kilmer. *Recoil (2011) '[''Drayke Salgado]: Shot to death by Lochlyn Munro. *''Force of Execution (2013)'' '[''Oso]: Stabbed in chest by Noel Gugliemi during a struggle; He dies shortly afterwards when Bren Foster kneels by his side. Death on TV *The X Files: Redrum (2000) [Cesar Ocampo/Spider Man]: Shot repeatedly in the back and head by Robert Patrick as Danny goes to slit Kayla Henry's throat as Joe Morton looks on in shock *Breaking Bad: Negro y Azul ''(2009)' [Tortuga]; Decapitated with a machete (off-screen) by Daniel Moncada and Luis Moncada (off-screen); his severed head is shown afterwards when Dean Norris and other DEA officers discover it in the desert on the back of a turtle before a bomb destroys it. His actual death is shown in the episode IFT. (Thanks to Tommy) Trejo, Danny Trejo, Danny Trejo, Danny Trejo, Danny Category:Christian